The Gate Chronicles
by The Dawn Rider
Summary: SYOC. Full summary inside.


Trial By Fire: Book 1

Summary

The Kalos region, like all the others, is a land full of opportunity and legends in the making. But when Team Flare makes an enormous move towards their goal and take Lumiose city by storm, several young Trainers find themselves the heroes of their own legend. A very dangerous one. It's up to them to free the city and uncover the reason behind the sudden attack. But with Lysander playing no holds barred, they'll need everything they have just to survive. Can they do it? Or is this one story that doesn't have a happy ending?

**A/N: Hello, Bonjour, Hola, and all that jazz. Thanks for clicking on this story and I hope you have been enjoying the summer so far. Anyway, in celebration of the wondrous time off from school, I decided to put together this fun story for us to enjoy. If you're interested, you can join in a submit a character to engage in battle against the nefarious Lysander. (I don't need to warn you that this will contain spoilers for the game. But out of courtesy here it is. SPOILERS!) The end. **

**So, there are two forms below. One filled out, and one empty one. They are also on my profile, for ease and reference. Anyway, if you decide to submit, thanks! I won't let you down! If you decide not to submit, you're still welcome to come back next chapter and enjoy the story once it starts. I'll stop talking now, but I look forward to this story. So thanks again!**

Basics

Name: Ozera Thayer

Nicknames(s): Oz. This is how she introduces herself, as she hates her weird name.

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 17

Birthday: March 23th

Physical/Material Facts

Hair Color: Dark brown. It is very dark and looks almost black.

Hair Length/Style: Shoulder length at it's longest in the back, while her bangs are about chin length and swept to either side of her face. It is very shaggy from years of home haircuts and generally unkempt as far as styling goes.

Eyes: Dark blue.

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Build: Well toned and athletic from traveling on foot just about everywhere. She is a more sturdy and not as thin as some of the girls in the series, but doesn't mind at all.

Clothes: Oz wears a dark blue T-shirt tucked into tan, calf length pants. They are loosely fit and held up by a gray belt which holds her pokeballs. Her shoes are brown hiking boots and around her waist is a gray hoodie she wears in colder weather.

Notable Features: Light freckles on the bridge of her nose, though they are only noticeable if you look closely.

Accessories: Probably her black stetson hat. A gift from her older brother it is a prized possession and Oz always has it with her. Either on her head or clipped to her bag.

Other/Etc: None

Personal

Dreams: To meet up with her brother and beat him. Afterwards, she hopes to become one of the Elite Four in Kalos.

Personality: Oz is a laid-back, mellow person by nature. Stuck between being a tomboyish teenager and a goodnaturedly sarcastic adult she is reasonably mature and takes things in stride with relative ease. Believing the best thing one can do is roll with the punches. Like most Trainers she care very much about her pokemon, believing them her very best friends she gives and asks one hundred percent when it comes to them. As raising them may be the only thing she takes seriously. When it comes to people, her personality generally depends on the people themselves. Though under normal circumstances she is generally polite and genuinely friendly. Taking a very big sister role towards younger kids, and a confidant towards older ones, she is a very loyal person by nature and can be counted on to buckle down when it really matters.

Family: Ulrich Thayer (Father) Hannah Thayer (Mother) Jonathan Thayer (Older brother)

Home Region: Kalos

Visited Regions: Sinnoh, Hoenn.

Hometown: Lumiose City

Pokemon Related

Favored Type: None. Though she does have a fondness for rock types.

Battle Style/Strategy: Oz focuses on defense and destructive power. Almost all of her pokemon are large and powerful. Almost cumbersome in some cases. Making up in defense and attack what they lack in speed.

Team (Add six if you don't want to catch more later. Otherwise four is the minimum.)

Main Pokemon

Name: Pangoro

Nickname: Don. Short for Adonis.

Gender: Male

Attacks (Since this isn't the game lets say minimum four moves, max nine. Also, you can disregard TM and HM as long as it's reasonable.)

Hammer Arm

Sky Uppercut

Shadow Claw

Dark Pulse

Poison Jab

Rock Smash

Earthquake

Personality: Don is his Trainer's best friend and self appointed bodyguard. Rough, tumble and ready to roll at all times, Don is intimidating and he knows it. Taking full advantage of his appearance by being aggressive, ornery, and just being an all around grump most of the time. Glaring at almost everyone he passes by. Don never holds back in a fight, and is just as fierce in battle as he is in appearance. There is a much softer side to him though, and his temper is born of a desire to protect though he may go overboard with this. Oz often compares him to an overprotective big brother, as he is ferociously loyal and protective to allies both human and pokemon. A running joke is that he doesn't quite trust Oz to be alone for too long and will only leave her side when necessary. As he is afraid she will get herself in trouble, on the occasions they are separated he fantasizing horrible fates befalling her as he doesn't realize she _is _capable of managing without his protection.

He is however, very gentle towards small pokemon and human children, and makes an effort to be courteous to female humans. Blushing and becoming flustered when they compliment him, pet his fur, or call him cute. Though he will never admit it, Don has a serious jealousy streak when it comes to male humans and his Trainer. Pulling her away and giving the evil eye if he feels they are being flirtatious (though if they are not he will just grumble under his breath). Oz never fails to tease him for this, and often muses that if she ever decides on a love life she will have to pull it off when Don isn't around.

2nd

Name: Aggron

- Nickname: Atlas

Gender: Male

Attacks:

Metal Claw

Iron Head

Smack Down

Iron Defense

Stone Edge

Flash Cannon

Personality: Like Don, Atlas is usually quick to anger, and relishes a good fight giving everything his has to the conflict at hand. The difference being that he is also a HUGE suck up towards Oz and anyone who may give him approval. Shamelessly showing off his strength and garnering praise for the sake of his ego. Because of this petty side, he and Don often butt heads and compete for the title of top Mon. Though he is usually thrown to the curb that doesn't stop him from trying. He is however, ferociously loyal to the group and his allies, human and pokemon alike. This, and a begrudging respect for his rival is pretty much the only thing that stops them from killing each other.

3rd Pokemon

Name: Arbok

- Nickname: Festus

Gender: Male

Attacks:

Poison Sting

Thunder Fang

Haze

Wrap

Sludge Bomb

Veno Shock

Personality: Festus is a very happy go lucky pokemon. Always smiling and looking for approval he's more like a puppy than an Arbok. He is very aware of his poison abilities and goes out of his way to be as gentle as possible with people. He loves making new friends but is disturbed when they are frightened by him and will openly cry in such situations. Such juvenile reactions usually earn him rebuttal at the hands of Don and Atlas. Who think he should be tougher if he wants to remain a useful part of the team. However he can't help his over reactions and though he tries to be otherwise, he is actually a very sensitive pokemon. So much so that Oz actually met him crying over a flower he had accidentally slithered over and had to give him several more before he would calm down. However, when the need arises he will battle furiously to gain ground in a bad situation. And afterward cry and seek reassurance over the damage he has done. Responding well to praise.

4th Pokemon

Name: Tyrunt

- Nickname: Hyperion. More often referred to as "Hype".

Gender: Male

Attacks:

Dragon Tail

Crunch

Tackle

Roar

Personality: Hype is, by every definition, a brat. The pokemon version of a terrible two year old he bites, pops out of corners to scare people, and is just an all around nuisance. The only person who can rein him in and remained unscathed is Oz, who he sees as a mother and will obey however begrudgingly. The youngest of the group, he is usually out of his pokeball and traveling on Don's head or Oz's back (sometimes in her pack). Usually chewing on her shirt collar in such a situation.

When asked why, Oz explain that because he is still a baby he gets lonely in his pokeball and emerges ever more violent and irritable. So it is in everyone's best interest that he remain in good company. His one dream is to grow up and evolve so he can win battles like the other pokemon. Whom he greatly admires.

History/Back Story: Oz has had a relatively normal childhood as far as they go. Playing and exploring the big city she lived in. Her older brother, who was already a seasoned Trainer, often sent letters to his family, filling them in on his adventures. His sister, who's love bordered on hero worship, kept each of them in hopes of comparing her own one day.

When she was nine, her first adventure came in the form of a Pancham who bolted past her and a friend on the way home from school. Having just stolen food from a grocery cart it was trying to escape but had gotten lost in the city. Confused by it's odd behavior the two kids chased after it, wondering what was going on and lost sight of it. When they did find it again, it had frozen in the middle of a busy road, frightened by the cars and other traffic Oz managed to rescue it without being crushed herself. Pancham, still upset about it's situation, and now indignant at being rescued, kicked and scratched and bit the whole way to her house, where she had decided to take it after realizing she did not know if it was a wild pokemon or one belonging to a Trainer. Once there, she informed her mother and father of what had happened and Ulrich fed a still angry Pancham while Hannah patched up her daughter's battle scars. They decided to take Pancham to the Pokemon Center in hopes that Nurse Joy could help them figure out the answer to Oz's question. The Nurse confirmed that it was indeed a wild pokemon and they guided Pancham to the city limits where it could easily find his way back to the wild. Oz said goodbye and patted his head, but without the family's knowledge, Pancham followed them home. Showing up the next day in the backyard when Oz went to do her chores. They ended up playing together and they grew quite attached to one another despite Panacham's less than civilized behavior. Though she could not start her journey for another year, Oz asked if Panacham could stay with the family until then and her parents agreed on the condition that Pancham learn some manners. Several months and a few etiquette courses later, Joseph turned up to visit his family and learned the whole story. He was very proud of his little sister, and announced that though she had a lot to learn he was sure she would be a great Trainer to Pancham. He gave her his black hat as a good luck charm and promised they would battle when each of them had reached their peak.

Since then Oz, and Pancham (renamed Adonis from a history book), have traveled across two other regions and grown stronger along the way. Deciding to journey across their home region now that they have grown up.

Empty Form

Name:

Nicknames(s):

Gender:

Age (14-18):

Birthday:

Physical/Material Facts

Hair Color:

Hair Length/Style:

Eyes:

Height:

Weight:

Build:

Clothes:

Notable Features:

Accessories:

Other/Etc:

Personal

Dreams:

Personality:

Family:

Home Region:

Visited Regions:

Hometown:

Pokemon Related

Favored Type:

Battle Style/Strategy:

Team (Add six if you don't want to catch more later. Otherwise four is the minimum.)

Main Pokemon

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Attacks:

Personality:

2nd

Name:

- Nickname:

Gender:

Attacks:

Personality:

3rd Pokemon

Name:

- Nickname:

Gender:

Attacks:

Personality:

4th Pokemon

Name:

- Nickname:

Gender:

Attacks:

Personality:

History/Back Story:

**A/N: I think that's it! So just so it's clear I need male and female characters. Be creative, original, descriptive, and have fun! See you next time!**


End file.
